User blog:Doodpeal/PE Proposal: Manny Pardo
I initally proposed Manny Pardo, but my post lacked the proper format as described by the Wiki section page. Also, massive spoilers. What's the work? Manny Pardo is first seen in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. The game mentioned is set in multiple timelines, with the majority of levels being in anachronic order. However, the game is most prominently set in 1991, two years after the murders of the fame-garnering serial killer known to players as Jacket. Also present in the 1991 setting depicts relations between the United States and Russia being greatly tenseful due to the skepticism involving the Russian-American Coalition (RAC). Several of the playable protagonists in the game commit copycat crimes in attempt to garner fame for themselves. Who is the villain? Manny Pardo is one of the protagonists in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. He is a corrupt detective working for the Miami Police department, specifically investigating a serial killer dubbed the "Miami Mutilator". Implied to be occurring within his line of work is negligence, ties to mob networks, and freelancing, as described by his close friend Evan Wright, among other law enforcement officials. What Has he done? Manny Pardo is a law enforcement official; a detective. He greatly abuses this position. Manny Pardo's first crime depicted was mass murder in a store being robbed, and flashed his badge to police surrounding in order to excuse the mass murder he committed. After the contact, he proceeded to a crime scene, with a man stabbed and a message written on the floor with his blood. The series of murders tied to this crime scene has a serial killer dubbed the "Miami Mutilator" as the perpetrator. Later in the game, under the player's control, Pardo knocks on a woman's door, asking to talk to his brother. When she stated she had to get dressed, he entered the house without her permission and planted a wallet in her kitchen, and is asked to leave. If one goes behind his trunk during this cutscene, they will find a man wearing a green hoodie gagged and cuffed in the trunk. Immediately after, he recklessly infiltrated a cartel-operated cargo ship single-handedly, prompting numerous members to jump ship. However, when police officers arrive to the scene, a fellow police officer scolds him for having not have "waited for backup". After being scolded, he visits yet another crime scene, to show a man eviscerated, and another message written with the victim's blood. The gruesome scene even prompted a fellow investigator to vomit. The lead investigator stated "cuff marks around his wrists and ankles. Death by strangulation. The killer gutted him post mortem, thank God...seems like the killer may have robbed him, unlike previous victims. Couldn't find the kid's wallet"'' in regard to the crime scene. The victim in this crime scene was wearing a green hoodie; matching that of the man in his trunk, and Manny Pardo was shown planting a wallet inside a woman's house. This, although not explicitly, hints that Manny Pardo ''himself ''is the Miami Mutilator.' Not too soon after, Manny Pardo reports to another crime scene. However, this crime scene is not in regard to the Miami Mutilator, and is the aftermath of a mass shooting committed by five people against the mafia. Manny Pardo, violating a SWAT chief's order, enters a room barricaded from the outside by SWAT forces, to find one of the perpetrators, Tony, hiding and surrounded by his dead fellow perpetrators. Pardo pulls his gun on him, but Tony surrenders to Pardo and asks to be arrested. Manny Pardo, envious, deduces that Tony still wants his "fifteen minutes of fame" and fatally shoots him in cold blood. Upon leaving the room, he lies to the SWAT forces that Tony attacked him and he shot him out of self-defense. Manny Pardo heads over to yet another crime scene, to walk in on a victim mutilated so bad, to the point where the investigators knew it would take long for the identity of the victim to be found via forensics. Again, a message was written with the victim's blood. The head investigator finds a shell casing in the victim (much like the previous, making it clear that the victim was killed, and then ''mutilated). He then proceeds home to get some rest. A dream sequence of Manny Pardo is depicted where he is caught for his crimes, and is explicitly stated to be The Miami Mutilator, given words by a "Phantom" in his head, set at the previous crime scene ("''You know what they say, murderers always return to the scene of the crime."), and the police chief in his dream. He shoots his way through the police station but fails to excuse himself, and wakes up. After this, Manny Pardo gets a call informing of a "situation" at the police station (most likely a riot), but Manny Pardo deduces it's a trap and barricades his house. Not too long after, he is killed by a nuclear detonation. Heinous standard Numerous other characters in the series commit crimes, but some have forgivable reasons. Richter Berg is committing murder out of coercion, and protection of his mother. The Henchman committed his killing spree as a way to leave the mafia due to the disturbance it's caused in him. Jake, although extremely dimwitted and hateful, committed his murders with extremist intent. Manny Pardo on the other hand, kills simply for attention, and not even to "bring justice" or "save someone". In a surreal scene, Richard, an engimatic entity who reprimands all the protagonists for their crimes, cannot seem to understand Manny Pardo's motive, in contrast to all the others, whose flaws he mentions. All of the characters given are Hotline Miami villains on the Villains Wiki who have qualities that excuse them from being Pure Evil. Freudian excuse/Mitigating factors None really. A "crime" that could be excused is Manny Pardo's shootout of a police station was all a dream sequence, so it couldn't build up to Pure Evil. No categories which excuse one from Pure Evil apply to Manny Pardo. Pardo cannot qualify as Affably Evil, and rather qualifies as Faux Affably Evil, due to his "reassurance" when others are skeptical of his behavior simply being to calm them down and not have trouble. Manny Pardo is not an Anti-Villain, as none of his crimes were for a cause that the player agrees is noble. Manny Pardo is only depicted Incompetent with his personal job as a police detective, and not as a serial killer. Manny Pardo is not an On & Off, nor Posessed/Brainwashed character, as he clearly knows that he is the true identity behind the Miami Mutilator even in his "normal" persona. Manny Pardo is not presented as being tragic or insecure. Manny Pardo's "Miami Mutilator" crimes are all offscreen, but it is made very clear that he was the one behind it. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals